Love is Art
by DarksGirl1989
Summary: Not too many Reader x Yami Yugi stories decided to make one. Rating is just in case. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Your in your new appartment unpacking the last of your things, your appartment in Domino City was like the palace you never had. You could look outside your bedroom window and see your favorite place in the whole city; the Domino Park. After the Grand Championship, Kiaba had the park extended so that people could duel inside the park. Dueling was a hobby compared to what you really wanted to do, as an artist you saw the word differently than anyone else in the world. You wanted to show your vision to the world, Domino wasn't known for it's artistic talents, and that's why you wanted to live here. That and your natural crushes on some of the most handsome duelists around.

After hours of moving, unpacking and so forth, you decided to have dinner, you only had scrambled eggs before the drive out here and you skipped lunch to finish unpacking. You grabbed your coat and headed out to go to the burger joint you had heard about the day you very first saw your appartment. It wasn't that far and you enjoyed the sights and scenes that Domino had to offer you. You got to the elevator and noticed yellow caution tape and a paper explaining that the elevator would be completly replaced and would be out of order for an unannounced amount of time. At first you were not very happy about this, then you remembered that story about guy that died in an elevator because of the landlords carelessness.

"Well my landlord just a whole lot of respect from me," You commented to yourself.

You headed to the stairs, and on the way as you pass the last room you heard a voice.

"I'm too late, he's gone."

You kept up your pace and continued walking toward the stairs, you then hear the door open to see a nice looking man walk out of it. Then you reconized him, he was the King of Games; Yugi Moutou! This instantly made you freeze in place. You could feel a warm tingle around your cheeks, you were blushing like crazy. Not only was he the King, but out of all the duelists you thought were cute Yugi out ranked them all. He walked past you without a "hello," and it broke you heart to see him with such a sad expression. You pulled yourself together and decided it was best to leave him alone. If he lived in the complex, you decided you would wait until he was in a better mood.

It took you no time at all to get to the burger joint, the walk was so enjoyable, you saw so much and you already had ideas for your next piece. When you got to order, you had your usuall, unfortunatly there was no seats for just one person, you had to sit in the corner by the window. You watched the people walking outside for a short period and noticed across the street was Yugi Motou, he was still upset. His body language spoke volumes to you, he needed someone to talk to. You wanted to invite him to eat with you so he could talk about what was bothering him. Then reality struck you; you don't know him. If anything he would think the worst of you for trying to get a date out him when it was obvious he was upset. He continued on his way, he looked at the joint and his expression worsened.

Your burger arived and you began to just snack on your fries, you continued to look out the window. You saw him look at the joint and saw him get more upset. You were glad you didn't invite him to eat with you now. Your burger was awsome and you even had some to take home. After paying your bill you decided to explore more of Domino City before sunset. As you walked less than a mile away from the burger joint some little kids run pass you and head to the local Game Shop. This game shop didn't look like much, but everyone knew that Yugi used to live in the upstairs of the shop. Your curiousness made you go inside, you just had to see the place.

You went inside and saw the kids who passed you and a Blonde haired man showing them the lastest Duel Monsters packs.

"Oh hey there, welcome to the Game Shop, Names Joey, Joey Wheeler! Can I help ya out?" called out Joey with a smile.

You stopped again and remembered that name, you pulled out your Smartphone and it all came to you. He was a finalist in both Duelist Kingdom and in Battle City.

You looked at the wall and saw the articles and pictures of Yugi, every picture you saw had some of his friends in it with him. As you looked at the shelves behind Joey you saw a gold box and a card in a hard plastic case, the card had no name, just a pictur of Yugi, it must be a recent one because he looked older and more serious. The kids paid for their packs and left.

"So what games are you in to?" Joey asked.

You snapped back into reality and answered, "I was wondering if Yugi was here."

Joey smiled and responded, "No, he won't be around for sometime."

You bowed to Joey and decided to leave the shop without buying anything. You must have beat Yugi home, you saw it was getting late and decided to head home. 


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

You decided that you would spend a day at the park with nothing but your sketchpad by yourside. It was a really nice day outside, and your sketching hand was twiching with excitment. As you leaving you stopped in front of Yugi Motou's appartment. You were wondering if he was OK, he didn't look so well when you saw him last. It took less than a minute for you to get up the nerve to knock on the door. A shiver went up your spine, yet no one answered the door. Once more you knocked, but no answer, you decided to leave him alone and head to the park.

(The Park)

With your sketchpad in hand you headed to the tables, they were supposed to be for chess and checker players, but there were none around. Naturally you scanned the area for ideas. Some kids playing, people jogging and walking. In the far off distance you saw a tall figure walking down the path that crossed by you. As he got closser you realized it was Yugi, this made you nervious and you qickly looked your sketchpad. As he walked on he noticed you looking at a blank page with no pencil in your hand. He smiled and headed toward you.

"Excuse me," Yami started.

At first you didn't respond, you hoped he wasn't talking to you.

"Hello," Yami said as he approached you.

You looked at him slowly and said "Hi" so softly that he didn't hear you.

"You think I'm Yugi Motou, don't you?"

You quickly reacted to his words, "Wait, your not?!"

Yami showed off a very nice smile and responded with a gentle tone, "I'm sorry to dissapiont you, but my name is Yami."

You blushed in embarrasment, this whole time you thought you were seeing Yugi. Then you noticed a silver pyramid necklace.

"Your not too upset are you," he asked you.

"No, not really" you laughed slightly, then it came to you, he had been standing this whole time.

"I'm sorry, you can sit down if you want"

He showed off that really nice smile again and sat across from you. Although he wasn't Yugi he was still handsome, everything about him was interessting. You could point out his unique traits, he no longer looked like Yugi to you. He had his own identity, Yami. A person you wanted to get to know better.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" You asked.

"I don't," Yami answered.

"Wanna be part of my next piece," You asked as you showed your sketchpad.

He gave you a ver confused look,

"You wanna draw, me?" he wondered.

You took your pencil that was behind you ear and started sketching before you grand idea escaped your mental grasp. 


	3. Chapter 3

You continued to sketch with this grand idea, you saw the piece just as if you were finished with it. Yami looked at you with such a sense of rememberance. He closed his eyes and started to remember a time long since past. As a smiled played across his face, you startled him when you suddendly said,

"Done"

Yami was very surprised at the fact that you finished so quickly, he smiled once more as he asked,

"Is it okay if I see?"

You took another look at your masterpiece and started to doubt your abilities, as if it wasn't good enough. You got up suddenly and excused yourself.

"I gotta go right now, um maybe later,"

Dissapointed, Yami nodded and you ran off. Although leaving was the last thing on your mind, you just couldn't let him see it.

You got home and shut the door and locked it, like he even knew where you lived. You took another look at your drawing, it had been quite a while since a piece like this came from you. A tear came from your eye as you thought,

"I can't let him see, I just can't."

Since you didn't know if Yami or Yugi lived in the same appartment as you, you decided not to leave your a ppartment for about two days. The phone rang and you answered, a recording told you that Industrial Illusions was having a contest. Best design gets a contract to work in the Card Art Department. Without any hesitation you got your skechpad out once more and as about to draw when you noticed that your pad was opened to the piece you made a few days ago. That thought came back to you, no matter what Yami could never see you skipped a page or two and began comming up with all different ideas, for everything from monsters to traps. No matter how difficult or simple it was nothing seemed like it was good enough for Industrial Illusions. Doubt was something that was just there, no matter what you did or how good it looked; it just wasn't good enough. Out of anger you closed your pad and just threw it on your work desk. Tears formed and fell as you told yourself the self made reality,

"I'm not good enough." 


	4. Chapter 4

Another two days had past since the contest had started, you woke up and looked through your sketches. Out of all the ones you had made two days ago, only one stood out. It was a very simple piece, a heart in the sand with two hands holding the stick. You suddenly remembered why you drew this, it was the thought of Yami and you. Although it had been some time since you had seen him last, you couldn't help but miss him. It was him that had given you a push to do better as an artist. He was the reason why you couldn't show him the sketch, something told you it wasn't good enough. All of this for one reason or another angered you, then you retreated back under the covers to cry a good cry before begining your day.

You were still not ready to be outside, it was a risk you didn't want to take just yet. Although you didn't want to sketch today, you remembered what a famous artist had said,

"If you want to be one of the greats practice everyday, even if you don't want to. It is one of the things that will separate you from all the others."

It was at this time you had noticed that you were low on materials. With a sigh you grabbed you jacket and headed for the Artist Ally downtown, it was the best place to get supplies.

Taking your hood and placing it over your head you walked as fast as you legs could take you.

"The faster I get home, the better," You thought.

After a 15 minute walk you finally reached your destination. Although it was your first time here, you had read up on the place. Artist Ally; not only could you buy art supplies, you could even buy art from unknown artists. You felt like you were at home, everyone here was like you. They all were lovers art, that alone was something to be admired. The store you needed was on the next block.

Walking into the door you saw everything you could have ever wanted, if it wasn't for you being so broke from you last splurge you would have bought them out. You had just enough to get what you needed and leave. After you left the store the loud speakers that were in the area anounced that a musical artists was going to have her concert in five minutes. You toke a look at your watch and you almost decided to stay, then you remembered why you wanted to get home so fast. Without much thought you put yourhood on and started to run home.

At the exit of the ally, you accidentally crashed into a stranger. Your bag dropped to the floor and both of you fell backwards.

"I'm sorry," You began, " I didn't mean to..."

You looked into the violet abyss, fate had played a very cruel hand. Yami just had to be in the Ally the same time as you, damn Destiny! Yami smiled once again, it was that same smile that started this mess. You looked away and grabbed you bag and ran off once again. Yami watched as you left without saying goodbye, a frown played across his face.

"She left again...," Yami said softly, "I wonder if Destiny is trying to tell me something?"

As Yami picked himself up, he noticed a black brushpen on the floor where you bag was. He smiled at this and realized that Destiny did have something in store for him, whatever it was had to do with you. Without fail he started running in the same direction you did and decided that he wouldn't let you get away that easily. 


	5. Chapter 5

As you looked behind you, you saw no one. You took a breath of relief, you stopped running and walked through the park. You followed the path home, it hurt like hell to pass the chairs that you and Yami had shared. You shook the memory from your head and walked a little faster to get home.

Once again you got to the door of the complex and headed for the stairs. Sitting the base of your only way to your appartment was Yami, he was out of breath but still had that damn smile on his face.

"How did you find me," You growled.

"I followed you for a time, then I remembered the first time I saw you here," Yami began, "I assumed that you were at least hiding out here."

Your face was blank, you were out of words. Although you wanted to run again he stood up and went into his pocket and pulled out your brushpen.

"How did you...?"

"It fell out of your bag when you took off," Yami interupted.

He handed you your pen and smiled once more as was about to walk around you to leave without any further words. You watched him take a few steps before he stopped.

"Before I go, may I get the name of my artist?"

Your body froze instantly, he wanted to know your name. After a few seconds of fighting with yourself you gave him your real name.

"A name like yours shows not only beauty, but talent. I hope someday you are discovered as the wonderful artist that you are," Yami said.

As you blushed to hear such a thing come from someone who had not seen a single piece you had created, he walked out the door.

As you entered you appartment you unloaded your small ration of supplies. After a small time you checked your emails. You responded to a few and then you saw a reminder notice for the Card Art Contest, you sighed and just junked it. As you played your music and sketched until your hand began to hurt, you mind wandered back to Yami. You just were not sure why he was at Artist Ally or why he ran all the way back here to return your brushpen. Did he have feelings for you or was he playing some sort of game with you? It was just too soon to make anything of it. You looked out your window and said aloud,

"The sunset, very few appreciate you. Your a piece of art that no one can truly understand, are you the begining or the end? Maybe someday we will find out the truth."

~Yami's Appartment~

Yami had hung up the phone feeling a little depressed, he walked to his window and saw the sunset. He held the silver replica of the Puzzle in his hands, a lonely tear fell from his eye.

"Aibou," sighed Yami.

He watched the sunset and wondered,

" Has the sunset between us Aibou? Is everything I thought we had, over? Or is this the begining of my own life?"

As the last bit of light disapeared from sight Yami turned and headed to his room. As he was about to sleep he whispered your name. 


	6. Chapter 6

~The Next Day~

After yesterday, you wanted to just take today off. Unfortunatly you had things to do, some commissions here and there and you still wanted to submit something for the Card Art Contest. It took some time, but you managed to get your commissions done on time. With the rest of the day to yourself, you made some more possible entries for the Contest. At one point you thought submitting them all would give you a better shot at winning, at another time you thought none of them were good enough. The best idea sounded like not to enter at all, yeah maybe you just shouldn't enter.

Your mind was set on not entering and just doing commissions for you close friends for cash. You started daydreaming during one of your pieces, it was one of those pieces that was just that easy. As you started you heard Yami in your mind once more. This was happening since last night, hearing him complimenting you on how well you were doing. It was wierd, it was like he was watching you work. You paused and looked behind yourself on more than one occation. Everytime you looked he was never there, of course. Maybe a walk would do you some good.

~In the City~

You had never seen Domino at night, it was awesome! Your phone was taken out more than once to take pictures. As you continued walking you couldn't help but wonder if you would bump into Yami. It all sounded good to see him again, then again; it didn't. Mixed feeling were stirring up once more, could you even handle another encounter? As you continued your walk you thought you spotted him in the crowd nearby, a second glance proved otherwise. This was all getting out of hand, you were so paraniod about seeing him that you concidered heading home. After you shook off the thought and decided that he would not run your life.

"Is that you," a mono-toned voice said from behind.

You quickly turned arround and saw Yami standing behind you with that smile.

"Yeah," you responded kinda irritated.

"You mind if I walk with you," Yami asked gently.

Every bone in your body told you to tell him no, but that was not what came out.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Yami walked with you back into Artist Ally, you just had to see what your little slice of Heaven looked like at night. It was like the two of you were seeing a whole different area. There were lanterns hung from every store, patrons were dressed in traditional japaneese garbs. Your eyes grew two sizes at such a sight, and Yami was so pleasently surprised at this. You didn't notice at first, but Yami had taken your hand in his and guided you futher into Artist Ally.

Booth after booth you both looked at all the independant artists making their living out here. Some people were selling art, figures, Duel Monster Cards and so much more that your nerviousness was no where to be seen. Yami was asking questions about some of the art and you were more than happy to explain. As night continued to fall, Yami had decided he was ready to head home.

"As much fun as I have had tonight, I think it is time for me to go home," Yami explained.

You couldn't help but reply with a saddened expression,

"Do you really have to go," You asked.

Yami responded, "Yes, I have to head home for now, if you want I can come by your place some other time."

Fear took over your response, "How 'bout i'll find you some other time?"

Yami nodded and went on his way. You decided to head home as well. 


	7. Chapter 7

By morning you felt different, like overnight you were reborn. The Card Art Contest took on more meaning, you wanted to win it. It was an artists' challenge, not some wannabe's way of getting easy publicity. piece after piece was in the works, but still the one that kept crying out to you was the one you had done with the heart. You still were not sure why, but your heart told you to enter this one. After much thought, you decided to follow your heart and enter it in. You were one of the last enteries, but you hoped it didn't matter to the voters. You looked at the other enteries and saw the talent you were up against. After looking you knew you weren't gonna win, simplicity just wasn't gonna win this one.

You were about to go out to eat, when the last door on your floor opened. Your heart nearly jumped out its place when you saw Yami.

"Yami," you questioned.

He quckly turned in your direction and responded,

"My name is Yugi. Where did you get that name from?"

You blushed out of embarrasment, then you answered,

"It's the name of a guy I know, he looks just like you."

He snapped back and began to ask you everything, you could even see him fighting back tears.

"Wait," You started, "Why is Yami so important to you?"

A few tears fell, then he replied the only way he knew how,

"He's my best friend, I haven't seen him in years. I didn't even know he was even here."

You felt bad, but it didn't make sense that Yami wouldn't tell his best friend he was comming to visit. Then you came up with an idea.

"Go to the park, I usually bump into him there, if I see him elsewhere I will send him there."

Without hearing Yugi's response you ran off. Out of all the days so far, you really wanted to see him today. You ran through the park, but he wasn't there. You walked all through downtown, but no luck. It was a long shot, but if he was looking for Yugi, maybe he went or is heading to the Game Shop.

"I hope I'm not too late," You thought.

You got to the door as it opened in your face, you tumbled backward and fell on your back. You shook off the pain and got up on your own, only to see Yami on one knee asking if you were ok. You were dazed for a second, but quickly got back on your feet.

"Yami, hurry get to the Park!"

Yami stood there confused, you were right there. Why did he have to go to the park for? You grabbed him and started running toward the park. After a few blocks he started to follow you on his own.

"Why do I need to get to the Park for?"

"Just trust me," you answered.

Yami still didn't understand what you were up to, so many answers came to mind. The park was ahead and you stopped and Yami stood next to you.

"What is all this about," Yami questioned.

With a smile you answered, "Walk into the Park and you'll find your answer."

Yami looked into the forest as far as his eyes could see, but there were no clues. He walked into the Park as you said and out of sure curiousness, you followed.

Yami was halfway into the Park and yet he still saw nothing that looked like something that would interest him. Out of the clearing, in the place where he had first laid eyes on you, he saw a familiar face. Yami stopped, was it who he had been searching for?

"Yugi-Kun," Yami said softly.

Yugi looked into familiar eyes and teared up once again.

"Yami," Yugi responded.

In the bushes, you hid and watched as they hugged and wheeped in each others embrace. Just by watching, you coudn't help but shed a few tears yourself. You continued to watch as Yami sat across from him as they talked and talked for quite sometime. After a while you decided to head back, you tried to just walk past them. As you walked, you stepped on a branch. Yami saw you walking down the path home and called out to you while running toward you. You stopped and waited when he got to you he grabbed you and hugged you tight.

"Thank you," Yami replied softly.

Without missing a beat, he closed in slowly to kiss you. At first you debated, but you knew it was what you wanted for quite sometime. You kissed back and hugged him back, Yugi watched in a bit of confusion, but he knew Yami was not one to be lose with his emotions. When you both let each other breathe you both couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yami Sempai?"

Yami nodded, and kissed you once more.

"Now go to Yugi and spend time with your friend, he really missed you."

Yami let go of you hand, then walked back to where Yugi was sitting, Yugi waved at you in gratitude. You waved back and ran home with a bright red face that just wouldn't go away.  



	8. Chapter 8

You woke up with a smile on your face the next morning, it could have been the dreams, ot it could have been that today was the Card Art Contest Winners Anouncements. You got dressed and headed downstairs, Yami had waiting for you. The both of you kissed and began heading downtown, Yami had a suprise for you.

"I would like to take you to Artist Ally, if you don't mind," Yami said knowing the answer.

Blushing, you responded, "I don't mind at all."

While walking over there, Yami began to tell you the truth. If this was going anywhere, he was wan ted you to know everything. He told you about being a Pharaoh and saving the world multiple with Yugi and his friends. He then explained that he was reborn into this world by Yugi.

"He wanted you back, but why? He knew where you belonged, so why change it after so long," You asked.

Yami frowned, but then explained, "I was the one who wanted to come back."

This confused you, things were not adding up, 'til Yami explained further,

"Every year since our duel, Yugi always came to Egypt and would visit me. To him, it gave him closure. I heard him every year, talking about his life without me. In many ways, it was good to know he was so well," Yami paused, "I wanted to come back and have my brother in arms back in my life again. That's why I had this replica of the Millennium Puzzle made. It's how I can remember the past and go on with my own future."

You couldn't help but shed a tear at his story, Yami whiped away your tears and he gave you a comfronting embrace.

As you both arrived to Artist Ally, both of you browsed the booths and Yami had bought you some more suppies that he knew you coud use. He bought you high quality items that you yourself could not afford. No matter how many times you said tha he didn't have to, he replied the same way,

"I don't, but I will anyway."

As you both approached the end of the Ally, you saw a small group of people waving at both of you. As you got closer, you reconized one of them, it was Yugi. Both of you walked to the group, Yami greeted all with that charming smie of his. Yami introduced you and they greeted you with hugs and high fives. Although you had moved for the soul purpose of your art, you had gotten friendship and love instead. Your gut still told you that you didn't win the contest, it somehow didn't matter anymore. You decided that the contest was just telling you that you needed to work harder to accomplish your goal. As you and the group and you walked around town getting to know each other, your phone rang. The number was not familiar, but you answered it anyway. A recorded message told you to go to Industrial Illusions, all participents for the contest needed to attend. You invited everyone to come to wish you luck, everyone followed you to the ceremony. 


	9. Chapter 9

Your nerves were shot as you and the others had arrived at the awards ceremony. Pegasus himself was comming to presnet the winner with his or her card. Yami looked at you and could sense your butterflies, he placed his arm around your neck and said,

"You are very talented, I can sense it in you. Don't let anyone, not even Pegasus tell you different."

You couldn't helop but blush, his kind words melted your nerves. It wasn't long before a helicopter landed on the outdoor stage. Everyone there knew it was Pegasus, cheers filled the area as the creator of Duel Monsters exited the chopper and presented the city with his presence.

The crowd went wild as Pegasus exited the helicopter and waved to his fans. You continued not to move much and just stayed quiet next to Yami. As Pegasus made a quick speach on how hard all the artists worked and how these for were the ones that stood out. Yami felt you grabbing his hand and tightening your grip. The butterflies multiplied and you were now a big ball of nerves.

Pegasus went to the last stand one on the right side of the stage.

"In third place," Pegasus said as he pulled of the curtain, "Dragon of the Other Side by Stephon!"

The zombie looking dragon of death was done very well. This didn't help at all, some real talent was being choosen. Stephon walked on stage and recieved a plaque, he waved to his supporters and then walked off stage. Pegasus walked to the next one and announced,

"In second place," He pulled off the next curtain, "Angel of Darkness, by Ashlee!"

The angel had it's purple wings open and was even equiped with familiar items, like a the shield of Megamorph. The detail was phenoinal, but this only added more doubt, you almost knew that you didn't win. As Ashlee went on stage you began to tear up, Yami brought you into his warm went to the next stand and phaised the winner on their hard work and said that if they kept it up, they had a bright future. He grabbed the curtian and you closed your eyes and hugged Yami tighter.

"The winner of the Card Art contest is," The curtain was removed, "Hero of the Forgotten, by Darren!"

You were about to cry now, You remembered sketches you did that made that so-called Hero look like a child drawing. Darren went up, he was very coocky and took the card out of Pegasus' hand and did some victory poses. Yami lloked at you tear-filled eyes and gave you another hug.

"I am very sorry, I know that this ment alot to you," Yami commented. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tears were falling like crazy from your eyes, no noise just tears. Yami grasped you and held on and he refused to let go.

"You have so much talent, just because no one else sees it, doesn't mean it is not there," Yami whispered in your ear.

people were begining to leave and the event was shutting down. Yami walked you home and decided to stay with you until you were ok.

With tears still steaming down your face you exlpained, "You don't have to stay, I'll be fine I promise"

For once he just didn't believed you.

Inside your appartment you were greated by something that you shouldn't have been greeted by, the sketches you made, all your ideas for the contest were hung up on your walls and even your sketchbook was on the table in the kitchen. Your art was everywhere and for many reasons, this angered you to no end. Then you saw it, the easel with your art you entered staring you in the eye. Yami didn't need his Puzzle or any other item to tell him you were angered, he could feel it in his heart.

Without warning you starting grabbing papers and ripping them. You screamed with everything you had. Yami tried to grasp you, but you even threw things at him, from paper to pens, anything you could. Then, without missing a beat, you grabbed the easel with your Love is Art piece and headed toword the only window in your appartment. Yami raced to you and stopped you just in time.

"Stop," Yami cried out.

his cry snapped you out of your anger and you collasped in his arms, crying once easel fell to the floor and the tears were flowing like a time you sobbed and held nothing back.

"Yami held you close and whispered, "Let it all out, tears are good for the soul."

-The Next Morning-

You woke up the next morning in your bed. No one was there, just you. As you went to the kitchen you noticed that all the things you threw and tore appart were place neatly in a pile on your workdesk, along with a note.

~My Love,

Went to get us coffee, be back as soon as possible.

Yami~

You smiled knowing that Yami wasn't like anyone you had ever been with. He cared if you were hurting, and if he could do anything to make it right he would. Just then you heard a knock at the door. You straightened yourself up quickly and answered the door. Yami greeted you with coffee and some junk food.

"I heard people eat when there sad," Yami explained.

You smiled as walked in with donuts and cookies.

Over coffee you both had a disscussion over yesterday and Yami made one thing perfectly clear.

"I do not want you to give up your art, I see your talent and someday the world will too. Destiny has something else in store for you."

You stirred your coffee with no real response. Yami decided to give you some time alone. He gave you the spare key to his appartment and said you could come by any time. You nod, take the key and hang it on the key rack you had. He kissed you and left.

After you finished, you decided to take Yami's advice, maybe he was right. The Card Art contest was just a bump in the road, something better could be right around the corner. You began to sketch and sketch. At fiest you art had been unchanged, no one would have thought that you had a meltdown just 24 hours ago. Later in the day, you stopped and took an afternoon nap.

You awake in the early night and headed straight towords your easel. You grabbed inks and colors and started makeing this abstract art. It was nothing that you normally created, not even on a bad day. It was just the opposite. Yami came in and saw you creating the piece. Once Yami saw this, he called out to you.

"What is that," Yami asked.

You all of a sudden started to talk different, almost as if you were a different person.

"My talent, I have improved. This is what my destiny has shown me."

Yami became very worried about you. No matter what he said or tried you would not stop making this, whatever it was. When you finished you made a comment,

"And by the way, if you don't like my new style then you may leave, I have no time to deal with you."

Surprised at the random comment he really began to worry.

"It's not that I don't like it. I had no problem with your original style either, I'm just concerned."

"There is no need for concern, and my old style will never get me where I want to be! This is what the people want and it's exactly what I am going to give them," You sharply replied.

Yami couldn't sense anyone making you say or do these things, but this wasn't the one who he fell in love with either.

He let you continue and left without another word. On his way out he saw the Love Is Art in the kitchen. Without even asking he took the piece and went back to his appartment. As he walked down the hall with the piece, tears ran down his face. Yami opened his door and hung up your piece in his living room.

"I will find a way to get you back my love, I promise." 


End file.
